Mechagodzilla (Monster Strike)
|-|Kiryu= |-|Showa= |-|With Uriel's Powers= Summary Mechagodzilla (メカゴジラ), more commonly known as Kiryu (機龍 Kiryū, lit. Machine Dragon), is a cybernetically-enhanced mecha that first appeared in the 2002 Godzilla film, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. Built around the skeletal remains of the Godzilla that attacked Tokyo in 1954, Kiryu was an advanced cyborg designed to defend Japan from the kaiju that frequently menace it, particularly the current Godzilla. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Kiryu, Mechagodzilla, Multipurpose Fighting System Type-3 Origin: Godzilla/Monster Strike/Neon Genesis Evangelion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cybernetically modified Godzilla Powers and Abilities: |-|Showa= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 2), Longevity, Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation and Absorption, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Fire Manipulation, Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Mechagodzilla can interact with non-corporeal beings like Ghost), Rage Power (The angrier Mechagodzilla is, the stronger his attacks become), Transformation (Into Kiryu), Reactive Evolution, Elemental Manipulation (Mechagodzilla can control the Element of Water and Element of Fire) and Shockwave |-|Kiryu= Same as before, with Cyborgization (Full), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Summoning (Anguirus and Moguera), Electricity and Can freeze a target to Absolute Zero, Deconstruction and Negates durability with the Absolute Zero Cannon |-|With Uriel's Powers= Same abilities as before minus Water Manipulation, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Holy Manipulation, Aura, Soul Manipulation and Unholy Manipulation (Via the Angel Slayer Attack. Is made to kill angels and is capable of cutting through an enemy's soul), A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Statistics Reduction, Can bypass Laser Barriers, Elemental Manipulation (Mechagodzilla can control the Light and Element of Fire), Statistics Amplification (Physical power, ranged attack, speed and durability amplification) and Damage Boost |-|Resistances= Resistance to Light-based attacks, Fire (Can resist fire), Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted his own Absolute Zero Cannon at point-blank) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Mechagodzilla can fight with Merlin) | At least Universe level (Consistently portrayed as comparable to monsters who can destroy and/or create the universe), likely Universe level+ (Is possibly as strong as his Godeva form) | At least Universe level+ (Kiryu with Uriel's powers is cataloged as an Angel Slayer making him powerful enough to rivalize with most angels). Can ignore conventional durability with Absolute Zero Cannon and Soul Manipulation Speed: At least FTL ' travel, reactions and combat speed (As fast as Sherry Blawesome) | At least '''FTL ' travel, reactions and combat speed (Faster than Sherry Blawesome) | At least 'FTL ' travel, reactions and combat speed (As fast as before) '''Lifting Strength: Class M by sheer size | At least Class M (Stronger than before) | At least Class M (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Large Star level (Tanked blows from monsters at this level) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Tanked blows from monsters at this level) | At least Universe level+ (Tanked blows from monsters at this level), higher with A.T Field Stamina: High | Extremely high | Limitless (Has Angelic Stamina) Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, at least Stellar to Interplanetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: * Back Unit * Multiple Interlocking Rockets * Absolute Zero Cannon Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Nature-based attacks | Nature-based attacks | Dark-based attacks Key: Showa | Kiryu | With Uriel's Powers Note: Monster Strike Power scaling explanation blog here. Others Notable Victories: Red (Colossal Kaiju Combat!) Red’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C, speed was equalized, Red had power-ups) Notable Losses: Makoto Yuki (Persona 3) Makoto's Profile (Speed was equalized, Late-Game Makoto and Kiryu w/ Uriel's Powers were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Godzilla Category:Monster Strike Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Holy Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3